Close enough to touch
by flipmeforward
Summary: Kurt has never touched himself, Blaine convinces him to let him try. Written for a prompt on the GKM. B!P, cunnilingus, fingering, multiple-orgasms, PIV.


**Written for this prompt on the GKM http glee-kink-meme /29310 html?thread=36394622#t36394622. Warnings: boypussy, cunnilingus, fingering, multiple-orgasms, PIV.**

* * *

"Blaine… Blaine _stop_, please!" Blaine withdraws his hand immediately, but can't help but pout when he looks at Kurt.

"But _Kurt_," he whines (at least he's man enough to admit that he does whine). "I want to touch you."

"You are!" Kurt replies, pulling at the hem of his shirt to cover the inch of skin Blaine had managed to reveal.

"Not where I want to," Blaine protests, moving his hand to stroke at Kurt's back instead.

"You don't want to touch me there," Kurt mutters, not meeting Blaine's eyes. Blaine lets out a frustrated sigh and pulls him closer, until their bodies are pressed against each other from top to toe and their noses are touching.

"Kurt, I love you," he says in a low voice. "_All_ of you. Why won't you believe me?"

"Because you're gay, Blaine!" Kurt is frustrated, it's not the first time they're having this conversation. "You haven't even seen it, how can you possibly want to touch it?!"

"Kurt, baby, if I haven't even seen it, how can _you_ be so sure I _don't _want to touch it? To touch _you_?" He drags long, firm strokes across Kurt's back to keep him calm, to reassure him that he's there. "It's a part of you, Kurt, and sometimes you make it sound like it isn't. Can't you just accept that I want you? That I think you're the sexiest person ever?" Kurt scoffs. Blaine stops stroking his back, grabs Kurt's hand, and pushes it down between them.

"Kurt, this is how hot I think you are," he says, and presses Kurt's palm against his hard cock. Kurt blushes, and squeezes gently - this isn't the first time, but it's not really something they do often - then mutters something that even Blaine can't make out.

"What?" he asks.

"I said that you could be thinking about anything," Kurt repeats, and really, is that… is that what Kurt thinks he's doing?

"_Kurt_," he breathes out softly, and when Kurt finally meets his eyes, they're shining with tears. Blaine closes the last bit of distance between their mouths and kisses him, deep, slow and sweet, giving him all that he has. When he finally breaks away, Kurt is panting.

"What did you think of, just now?" Blaine asks. Kurt stares at him.

"I… nothing. I don't…"

"Yeah, same," Blaine interrupts. "Kurt, how can you possibly think I'm thinking of _someone else_ when I'm making out with you?" He presses forward, into Kurt's hand that still lingers on his hardon. "You're all I think of. Ever." He lowers his voice. "Especially when I'm jerking off." Kurt's breath hitches, and he squeezes his hand involuntarily, making Blaine gasp in return.

"You… think of me?" Kurt asks, sounding sceptic. Blaine nods, angling his head so he can speak into Kurt's ear instead of to his face.

"I think about going down on you _all the time_. I want to lick you, and taste you, and touch you and _fuck_, Kurt, I just want _you_, _so bad_." Blaine is seriously _this_ close to coming, just from talking about it, and when Kurt squeezes his cock again, he loses it, and comes in his pants. He pants heavily into Kurt's neck, trying to still his spasming hips, but then he realises that Kurt still hasn't said or done a thing.

"I'm sorry," Blaine says, closing his eyes and moving to lie on his back. This is not the first time either, but as said, it's not something they do often, and he's never come so fast, with so little physical stimulation, not together with Kurt. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done-" he's interrupted by Kurt's lips against his, kissing him hotly.

"Did you really… was that because of me?" Kurt asks, his face too close for Blaine to be able to focus on him. Blaine nods.

"Kurt, I really think you're the hottest thing ever, and it's driving me crazy that I can't touch you and pleasure you like… _this_. I want to, really, I… please?" He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, opens them again. "I'm not… I don't want to pressure you into anything. I don't want to do _anything_ you're not comfortable with. But you have to know that _I am not uncomfortable with any part of you_. I am completely willing to take this at your pace, however fast or slow that might be, but don't ever think that I don't want you."

"Okay," Kurt says after a while, and Blaine thinks that maybe, just maybe, he has managed to make is point. Kurt lies down with his head on Blaine's chest, and they stay that way for a while, Blaine's hand coming up to tangle in Kurt's hair and Kurt's hand tracing patterns on Blaine's bare upper arm. Eventually though Blaine's pants get uncomfortably sticky with cooling and drying come, so he gets up to change.

When he comes out of the bathroom, Kurt is sitting cross-legged on the bed, staring down and fiddling with a loose thread on Blaine's bedspread.

"Is there something wrong?" Blaine asks, crossing the floor in quick strides to sit down next to his boyfriend. Kurt shakes his head.

"No, no, I… I want to do it. To… take the next step," he says. Blaine looks at him wearily.

"Are you sure? This isn't because of…" he gestures down himself. Kurt shakes his head again.

"No. Or, yes, but no, not… I want to at least… try?" he looks at Blaine, and Blaine can see how nervous he is, and he knows how much this means. He smiles and kisses Kurt on the cheek.

"Okay," he says. "But not now." Kurt's shoulders relax a fraction, and Blaine starts to wonder if he really wants to know everything Kurt thinks about him. "My parents will be home in-" he glances at the clock on the bedside table "-an hour, and I don't want to rush this." Kurt nods, and swallows.

"My," he croaks, clears his throat, tries again. "My parents will be out this weekend, they're going to Columbus. And Finn's going to Puck for that CoD marathon, so he will be… out." Blaine grasps his hand, and tangles their fingers together.

"Good. Then we can have a date night. Pizza, and a movie, and cuddles on the couch. And then _maybe_ more, but seriously Kurt, we won't do anything you're not comfortable with. I promise." Kurt lets out the breath he's been holding, and nods.

"Okay. Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Saturday comes, and Blaine is trying really hard to contain his excitement. He jerked off right before he left his house, because just thinking about that it might happen had made him half hard. It didn't help that he's spent the rest of the week doing research, trying to figure out and memorize how to best pleasure Kurt when the time comes. Research, in this case, often being graphical. Blaine had gotten along really well before, just thinking about going down on Kurt without really knowing exactly what to expect, but when he'd googled around in an incognito window, he had opened up a whole new world of thoughts and fantasies.

He's sitting at the island in the Hudson-Hummel kitchen, watching Kurt waltz around with a spatula in hand. Blaine is trying to think of anything but the night's possibilities, but it's really hard, especially when Kurt is wearing skin-tight jeans that show off his _every_ feature, and only a tight white t-shirt. Blaine couldn't keep himself from kissing him hard and deep when he arrived, and Kurt has been flustered ever since. He's knocking things over on the kitchen counter, spills sauce on the floor, and after watching him for a while, Blaine can't take it anymore.

"Kurt, come here," he asks. Kurt turns around. Blaine waves him over. "Come here." The island chairs are high, so Kurt is the same height as Blaine when he comes to stand in front of him. Blaine raises his arms and pulls Kurt between his legs, holding him close.

"Calm down," he says into Kurt's neck. "I know we said, but we don't have to. I won't love you less, you know that right? I want you to be comfortable, to feel safe. Okay?" He feels Kurt nod, and hugs him closer for a few seconds before releasing him. "Will you make me food now?" he asks, putting on a fake pout. Kurt smiles, and Blaine smiles back. Some of the tension is gone, and Blaine honestly can't do more than that.

* * *

Kurt starts fidgeting again halfway through the movie. Blaine sighs, reaches for the remote, and presses stop.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asks, but Blaine doesn't answer, he just shuts the TV off, and then stands and reaches for Kurt's hand.

"Come on," he says. Kurt eyes him wearily, but takes his hand and pulls himself up. Blaine leads them up the stairs to Kurt's room, and when they're inside he closes the door gently.

"Take off your shirt, and lie down on your stomach," he says, keeping his voice light and soft, and kisses Kurt's cheek. He reaches for his own overnight bag, and steers towards the bathroom. "Maybe change your pants into something more comfortable, too." He closes the bathroom door, changes into his pajama pants, and then takes his time to look through the bathroom cabinet for the massage oil he knows is there somewhere. When he finds it, he exits the bathroom, and sees that Kurt has also changed into pajama pants. He is lying, as Blaine asked, face down on the bed. Blaine locates the matches in Kurt's bookshelf, turns off the light, and walks around the room to light the candles that are placed all over Kurt's room.

"I'm not trying to seduce you," he says, blowing out the match when he's lit the last candle. He grabs the massage oil, and goes to sit beside Kurt on the bed. "I'm only trying to help you relax. You can tell me to stop at any time, okay?" Kurt nods, and Blaine bends down to kiss him softly, before moving to straddle the back of his thighs. He pours some oil on his hands, rubbing them together to warm it up, and then gently starts to massage Kurt's back.

He takes his time, because yeah, he wants this, but he also wants Kurt to want it. He works at all the sore spots in Kurt's neck and shoulders, applies gentle pressure all over his back, strokes his sides, his arms, down to his hands. He tangles their fingers together and leans down to kiss him on the ear and whisper _I love you_. Kurt shivers, but Blaine thinks it's a good shiver, so he just continues with his ministrations.

After a while, Kurt is so relaxed that he's almost fluid under Blaine's hands, and Blaine figures it's time to move on.

"Stay there," he says, and gets up to get a towel. He wipes his hands, and puts the towel on the floor by the bed, hoping he'll have to use it later, then climbs into the bed. He lies down beside Kurt, and pulls at his arms until Kurt is laying on top of him.

"Feeling better?" he asks, and Kurt nods into his shoulder. Blaine strokes his back again, but slowly moves his hand further down, until the strokes goes from mid-back to Kurt's upper thighs. Blaine is hard, it would be impossible not to be, and he knows Kurt can feel it, but he really succeeded with making Kurt relax, because he doesn't tense one bit even when Blaine's cock twitches against his thigh.

"Are you falling asleep on me?"

"Mmm noo, you just-" Kurt sighs and nuzzles Blaine's neck. "-feel so good." Blaine twists his head so he can kiss him, and it starts slow and sweet but soon it turns into deep and dirty, and Blaine is moving his hands closer to the space between Kurt's legs, and Kurt is not protesting.

"Can I?" Blaine asks, because he has to be sure. Kurt nods.

"Y-yeah." Blaine slides his fingers over Kurt's pussy, through his pants, and Kurt gasps. Blaine stills his fingers, but Kurt doesn't protest, so he starts moving them again, applying gentle pressure while still keeping his other hand on the small of Kurt's back. It's kind of an awkward angle though, so after a few moments he removes his hand to gently push at Kurt's shoulder, turning him over on his back.

"Hi," he smiles when he can see Kurt's face again. Kurt smiles back.

"Hi. That felt… good," he says, blushing. Blaine kisses him.

"Good. That's the point." He touches Kurt's chest with the hand he's not using to hold himself up, stroking at the smooth expanse of skin. He slowly moves his hand further down, until his fingertips are just under the waistline of Kurt's pajama pants. Blaine looks at him, seeking any hint of discomfort in his face, letting him protest, but Kurt just lets out a shaky breath and nods. Blaine slips his hand in and down, until his fingers are pressed against Kurt's labia through his underwear. He can feel the heat, and when he starts moving his fingers, he can feel the cotton getting wet.

"God, _Kurt_," he moans, leaning in to kiss him again while his cock twitches in his own pants. "Have you ever touched yourself?" he asks, thinking he already knows the answer, and when Kurt shakes his head it's confirmed. Blaine gets breathless with the thought that he's the first person _ever_ to make Kurt feel like this.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good," he mumbles, and starts to stroke all over Kurt's pussy through his underwear, applying gentle pressure on his clit, using his whole hand to cover it all. Kurt raises one hand and puts it on Blaine's neck, tangling his fingers in the curls that are springing free from the gel, bringing him closer so he can kiss him.

"You are," he whispers when they break for air, and Blaine buries his face in the pillow beside Kurt's shoulder. He gets up again quickly though, because he wants to see this, wants to see Kurt when he does this to him. There's an actual wet spot on the underwear now, that Blaine keeps rubbing, and Kurt is starting to arch into his touch, little by little. Blaine holds his breath as he in one smooth motion slides his hand in under the waistband of Kurt's underwear, waiting for a rejection, but it doesn't come, and then he's touching Kurt's wet pussy. He can feel the slick fluid against his fingers, can thread his fingers through Kurt's coarse pubic hair, can _touch him_. Blaine has to still his fingers and take a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down, before he comes untouched in his pants.

He starts to gently explore Kurt's pussy, only using his sense of touch, since his vision is still blocked by two layers of clothing, and he wants to keep focusing on Kurt's face for a little while, to search for any traces of discomfort. This is so much better than he ever could have expected, none of his research ever revealed anything about it feeling this good to be the one doing the touching. He can't even wait to taste Kurt, and that image causes him to moan and once again bury his face in the pillow. This _wetness_, against his tongue, in his mouth. He can smell Kurt's arousal in the air, it mixes with the light scent of some of the candles, the lingering scent of the massage oil, together with all things _Kurt_; his shampoo, his after-shave, his fabric softener.

"I love you," he says, because he just needs to say it, he's too overcome with his emotions for this wonderful, brilliant boy he's sharing a bed with.

"I-," Kurt begins, but then Blaine slides a finger inside of him, and he's gasping and then moaning. "_Oh my God do that again_," he says, blushing furiously, but Blaine can't tell if it's from embarrassment or arousal. He happily complies though, sliding his finger in and out, smearing Kurt's juices around his entrance and getting his finger wet. When there's no resistance left, he pushes another finger in, making Kurt gasp again and then press himself down to get more of them inside of him.

And now Blaine is getting tired of just touching, he wants to _see_. He hooks his thumb in the waistline of Kurt's pajama pants and starts pulling them down, grabbing the underwear too. It's difficult with only one hand though, and he makes a noise of exasperation, and Kurt actually reaches down to help him, and raises his ass to let the pants slide off. The smell of Kurt's arousal gets stronger, hits Blaine in a wave, and he kisses Kurt hard and sloppily because he doesn't know what else to do with himself.

He pushes Kurt onto his back, and arranges himself to hover over him. He has one leg between Kurt's, his cock is pressed against Kurt's thigh, and he's sliding the hand he's not holding himself up with down Kurt's body again, until he reaches his pussy. He looks down at his hand when he slides his fingers between Kurt's lips again, and he can't help but jerk against Kurt's thigh.

"You're so _hot_ Kurt, I can't, you have _no idea_ what you do to me," he breathes as he puts two fingers back into Kurt. Kurt moans at his words, flings his arms around Blaine's neck and pulls him down to kiss him.

"I love you," he replies, because he can, doesn't get interrupted this time, and Blaine answers by adding a third finger to his actions. "Oh _fuck_!"

Blaine is leaking furiously, he can feel the uncomfortable stickiness of his pajama pants clinging to his cock, and he's pretty close without almost no touch. This is what Kurt does to him, and Blaine hopes this feeling never ends. But now, he just _needs_ to _taste_, he needs to know what Kurt tastes like, how his pussy feels against Blaine's lips and tongue, how wet he can actually get. He starts to kiss Kurt's jaw, and moves steadily down his body, covering his skin with kisses and licks. He pays extra attention to his nipples, licks between every rib, he takes his time, even though his cock is trying to tell him otherwise. This is about Kurt though, about making his boyfriend feel as good as he's ever felt before, so his own needs will have to wait. He's pretty sure he's gonna come soon anyway, without any real stimulation, but so be it. He's not stopping until Kurt's had the most mind-blowing experience of his life.

He finally, _finally_ settles between Kurt's legs, and watches in a near trance-like state as his fingers slides in and out of Kurt's wet opening. He can't even formulate words, he just looks, and then he brings his fingers up to his mouth. Kurt whines at the loss, but when he sees what Blaine is doing, that Blaine is sucking on his own fingers, sucking Kurt's juices of them, he moans.

"_Blaine_," he whimpers, and he tastes _so good_, and Blaine has to get more. He leans down, the smell of Kurt's arousal almost overwhelming this close, sticks out his tongue, and licks. He and Kurt moans simultaneously, Kurt at the sensation of having something smooth and wet _licking_ him there, and Blaine at the taste, at finally getting to taste, to feel Kurt on his tongue. It feels better than he ever expected, tastes better than he ever could have dreamed of, and he slides his tongue into Kurt without a second thought. Kurt moans again, even louder, and Blaine is really glad they have the house to themselves. He loves that he's been able to take his time, and he _loves_ that Kurt can be loud, that he _is_ loud. He licks a stripe all the way from Kurt's asshole up to his clit, taking it between his lips and sucking on it. Kurt's hand comes down to tangle in his hair, fighting the gel because he just desperately needs to hold onto something, and Blaine moans when Kurt accidentally pulls on his hair, because _fuck_ that feels good. Kurt experimentally tugs again, and Blaine replies by bringing up his hand to slide his fingers into Kurt again, scooping out juices to lick them up.

"You taste so good," he mumbles, and Kurt moans again at the vibrations Blaine's voice sends off against his sex. Blaine wants to keep telling Kurt how good he tastes, how amazing he feels, but he doesn't want to stop licking, and he can't do both at the same time, so he settles for the latter.

When he slides his tongue in along with two of his fingers, Kurt gushes out all over his mouth, and that is enough to bring Blaine off. He's been rutting against the bed for the last couple of minutes, but when Kurt's juices flood his mouth, he can't help but come. He pants against Kurt's pussy, he doesn't want to let up to catch his breath, and starts to actually work towards getting Kurt off, instead of only enjoying himself.

He scissors his fingers inside of Kurt, trying to locate - _yes_, that spot, that makes Kurt arch his hips off of the bed to keep the fingers exactly there all the time. Blaine teases him, pulls them out, then in again, rubbing over and over again, licks around his fingers, sucks on Kurt's clit. He pulls off completely to blow lightly at the wet, swollen lips, and Kurt shivers all over.

"_Blaine_, please," he moans, and he sounds so _broken_. Blaine smiles and dives in again, with even more vigour, fucking his fingers in and out of Kurt with more force, licking him broad and wet, lapping up the juices, and when he flicks Kurt's clit with a twist of his tongue, Kurt comes.

Kurt is shaking with the force and intensity of his first orgasm. Blaine keeps licking him through it, lapping up all the fluid that trickles out of Kurt, until his grip on Blaine's hair loosens and he starts to actually pull him away. Blaine backs off, and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. He looks down at Kurt with a smile on his face, but Kurt's eyes are closed and he's still shivering, trying to catch his breath. He sounds like he's close to tears, so Blaine scrambles to get up beside him and cradles his boyfriend into his arms.

"Shh, baby, it's okay," he mumbles into Kurt's hair, stroking him gently across his back, the same way he did when they began. "Just breathe. It was intense, but just breathe," he says gently. "Come on, love, it's okay." He keeps mumbling nonsense, keeping his voice calm and gentle, trying to soothe him.

Eventually, Kurt stops shivering, and he turns slightly in Blaine's arms.

"How are you feeling?" Blaine asks, pressing a soft kiss to Kurt's cheek. Kurt turns his head to smile at him.

"It was… intense. But amazing."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asks, brushing a sweaty curl off of Kurt's forehead. Kurt nods.

"It was nothing like I expected. But it felt good."

"Would you… like to do it again?" Blaine needs to ask, because he can't assume, but he _desperately_ hopes that Kurt wants to do this again. And again, and again.

"Yeah," Kurt says, and then yawns ridiculously big, making Blaine laugh. He untangles himself from Kurt and leans over the edge of the bed to get the discarded towel. He wipes his hands, and then brings it down to gently wipe Kurt's thighs and the excessive juices still lingering on his pussy.

"I need to change," he says then and swings his legs over the edge. "You want me to bring you a new pair of pants?" Kurt's hand comes up to rest on his back.

"Can we sleep like this?" Kurt asks, sounding insecure. Blaine turns around.

"What, you naked and me with sticky pants?" he asks with a wry smile, teasing. Kurt makes a face at him.

"_No_. Just… naked. Both of us." Blaine tries to suppress the shiver of excitement that runs down his spine at Kurt's word, but he fails.

"I'd love to," he says. "But I still need to clean up a bit. And blow out the candles."

He goes out into the bathroom to quickly wash himself off, leaving his pajama pants in a heap on the floor. He regrets this order as soon as he realises he has to waltz around in Kurt's room, buck naked, blowing out candles. He feels really self-concious, but when his gaze flickers over to Kurt every once in awhile, he's just met with a loving, sleepy expression, so he guesses it's okay.

He finally gets into bed again, curling up behind Kurt, slipping an arm around his waist, dragging him as close as possible.

"I love you, so, so much," he mumbles into Kurt's hair. Kurt just hums his agreement, too tired to reply with words.

When Blaine wakes up, there's a faint light from the window falling in and making patterns all over Kurt's room. His eyes roam over his boyfriend, looking so different in the faint morning light than in the light of the candles last night. He looks paler, his features much more defined. He's completely relaxed, he's still asleep, and Blaine wishes he could go back to sleep, but he really needs to pee.

He gets up as carefully as he can, pads over to the bathroom, does his business, and tiptoes back. The covers slipped down when he got up, and Kurt has turned to his back, and Blaine is _amazed_ at the gorgeousness that is his boyfriend. He can feel his cock starting to get hard, and he thinks about just getting into bed again, curling up against Kurt and ignore his hardon until Kurt awakes. He knows how difficult it is for him to fall asleep when he's hard though, and knowing Kurt, it can be _hours_ before he wakes up, so Blaine decides to take matters into his own hands. He pushes the covers down, drinks in the sight of Kurt's lean body stretched against the sheets, and then settles at the foot of the bed, taking a comfortable pose between Kurt's legs.

Kurt's pussy is still a bit red and swollen since Blaine's actions a couple of hours ago, but it still looks inviting, so Blaine leans down to lick it. He goes slow, with small, kitten licks, and keeps his eyes steady on Kurt's face, looking for any sign of him waking up.

It doesn't take long before Kurt's eyes starts to flutter. Blaine can feel him tense when he gets awake enough to realise that something is happening, but not awake enough to realise _what_, and he pulls off for a while, resting his chin against Kurt's thigh, never taking his eyes away from his face. Finally, Kurt gets what's going on and looks down at Blaine. Blaine smiles and starts to lick again, now that Kurt's aware of what he's doing and not protesting, and does it with more energy this time.

He doesn't want to take his time this time around. He wants to bring Kurt off as fast as possible, and then do it_again_. He brings up his hand and slides two fingers inside, scissoring them like he had last night, quickly finding the right spot and rubbing against it while he licks at Kurt's pussy, which is becoming wetter every second.

"Blaine," Kurt pants. "What are you—- oh yes right _there_." And Kurt comes, a combination of the surprise wake up and Blaine's intensity, and Blaine smiles against the wetness seeping out against his tongue. This orgasm isn't nearly as intense as the first, and this time Blaine doesn't back off when Kurt's done coming. He just continues to lick and finger him.

"Blaine… Blaine? Oh my God _Blaine_!" Blaine just smiles. He wants to make Kurt say his name like this_forever_. He reaches down to grab his own cock around the base to stave off his own orgasm for a while, then he turns all his focus back to Kurt. He kneels between his legs, bringing his hands up to stroke Kurt's chest and stomach, reaching up to twist his nipples, all the while with his mouth firmly pressed against Kurt's pussy, licking and sucking and sliding his tongue in to _taste_.

Kurt reaches down to once again settle his hands in Blaine's curls, now even more unruly because of sleep. Blaine moans, sending off a new wave of wetness from Kurt, and Blaine gladly laps it up. This really is so much better than he ever could have imagined, and he never wants to stop licking, stop eating his boyfriend out. And while he never thought he'd ever say or think those words before he found out about Kurt, now he can't imagine ever doing anything else.

"I love how you taste," he groans, because Kurt needs to _know_, he needs to know that Blaine really feels and thinks that way, that it's not something he's just saying. Kurt replies with a tug on Blaine's curls, which Blaine takes as a good sign. He would gladly let Kurt tear off his hair if it lead to Kurt feeling better about himself and his anatomy.

The better part of Blaine's face is now covered in fluids, and his tongue is starting to get a little bit tired, but he doesn't want to stop. He keeps licking, keeps fucking him with his fingers, now up to three again because Kurt is so unbelievably wet and loose and pliant. He sucks on Kurt's clit, and feels the now tell-tale tensing in his hips and thighs, knows that Kurt's about to come, again. Blaine can't help but moan at the thought that he's bringing his boyfriend off _twice_, with his _mouth_, in just a couple of minutes, and his moan is what sends Kurt off again.

Blaine has to back off and turn his face away from Kurt's sex, because he doesn't want to come by humping the mattress this time. Kurt's hands are still in his hair though, and when he starts to tug him back into place - well, who is Blaine to complain?

"What do you want?" he asks, resting his chin on Kurt's pubic area, teasing. He really doesn't expect an answer, so when Kurt moans

"_Lick me_, Blaine, please," it takes all of Blaine's willpower not to come on the spot.

"Fuck, Kurt, you're so fucking hot, I can't-"

"Please, I just want your tongue," Kurt begs, and Blaine gives up on talking and gives in, dipping his tongue between Kurt's folds, licking him up. Blaine is not sure who of them is enjoying this the most, but as long as both is getting obvious pleasure of it, Blaine won't overthink it.

He scissors his fingers, and marvels at the little resistance the three of them gets now. He sucks on Kurt's clit to distract him, and gently slides in a fourth finger. It's kind of awkward, he can't get four in as much as three, but Kurt's opening stretches around his fingers and Blaine imagines his cock there instead. It wouldn't hurt, not if he did it now, when Kurt's so wet and open and just _fuckable_. He licks around his fingers, determined to get Kurt off one more time before he asks and tries.

Kurt's pussy is really swollen now, and Blaine imagines that his own tongue and lips aren't much better off. He blows gently at the sensitive skin, taking pleasure in how Kurt writhes underneath him, licks him again.

"Are you gonna come for me again?" he asks, twisting his hand to flick at Kurt's clit with his thumb when he can't talk and lick at the same time. Kurt is _really_ stretched out around his fingers. "Are you gonna come for me, and then let me fuck you?" he asks, and he hopes that Kurt gets that he really is asking for permission, that he won't do anything if Kurt only shakes his head a tiny bit.

But Kurt doesn't. Instead he moans at Blaine's words, clenches around his fingers, and nods. Blaine slides his fingers out of him and scrambles up the bed to get eye-contact with him. Kurt's body is glistening with sweat and he's breathing heavily. Blaine leans in to kiss him, but then he realises where he just came from and backs off.

"Are you sure?" he asks softly. "We don't have to, we-" he's interrupted when Kurt grabs his head and pulls him down for a rough kiss, licking and tasting himself on Blaine's lips and tongue.

"Yes, I'm sure," he pants when they break away. Blaine nods and kisses him again, before sitting back down between his legs.

He doesn't tease now, he's so close himself that he uses every trick he's learned so far to get Kurt off as quick as possible. He varies broad strokes with small licks, twists his fingers, sucks on Kurt's clit. He laps up the juices that are covering Kurt's thighs and his whole crotch, swallowing greedily.

"Come on baby," he mumbles, and he's not sure if it's the words or the vibrations, but that does it for Kurt. He comes, thighs clenching around Blaine's shoulders, wetness gushing out against Blaine's tongue and lips. Blaine licks it up, but not all of it, and then he drags himself up until his crotch aligns with Kurt's. He doesn't waste any time, doesn't wait until Kurt has come down from his orgasm, he's already too close, so he just grabs his cock and positions himself against Kurt's wet opening. He looks up and makes eye-contact with Kurt for a brief second, looking for any last signs of regret, and when he doesn't find any, he pushes in.

Blaine is actually surprised that he doesn't come the second he's inside of Kurt. He stills completely when he's fully inside, taking deep breaths to steady himself. Kurt is so wet, so hot, so _tight_, even with all of Blaine's preparation, he's still tight, the walls of his pussy clenching against Blaine's cock.

"Oh God, Kurt, you feel so _good_," he pants, finally sliding out so he can push in again, and _oh god_. Kurt raises his legs and slides them around Blaine's waist, hooking his ankles on top of Blaine's ass, making him thrust in harder. Blaine leans down to kiss him, and Kurt flings his arms around his neck again to keep him close. He licks into Blaine's mouth, tasting himself and _enjoying it_ fucking goddamnit, and Blaine is so close to coming that he almost can't breathe.

And then Kurt brings him over the edge by reaching his hand down to where they're connected, where Blaine's cock is enveloped in his heat, and sliding his fingers through the wetness, scooping it up, and then bringing his hand up to Blaine's mouth, sticking his fingers inside.

Blaine breaks. He thrusts harder into Kurt than he might have intended to, but he can't help himself. He buries his face in the pillow next to Kurt's head, moaning out his orgasm into it, jerking into Kurt, his cock spasming, while Kurt strokes his back. When the shivering finally dies out, his body is so lax that he feels like he's dripping off of Kurt. He curls up against him, slinging an arm across his stomach, buries his face in the space between Kurt's neck and shoulder.

"That was nice," he says, when their breathing has eased out to normal again. Kurt snorts.

"Blaine, you just got me off three times, and then we had sex. I don't think 'nice' covers it," he says, tangling his fingers in Blaine's hair.

"How can you be so eloge… eqol… _good with words_ if I just made you come three times?" Blaine asks, looking up at him and pouting at the unfairness of it. Kurt smiles.

"Because I'm awesome."

"That you are," Blaine agrees, and then he shuts his eyes and falls asleep within seconds.


End file.
